


Sacred Life

by loco



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo filling up vacancies in their hospital's branch.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Sacred Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mash for all the betaing and Cla for the support. Mistakes are forever mine.
> 
> This is meant for thelittleprincefest for Kyungsoo. The mods are going through a rough patch, hence the change of things and I wish you all the best. Thank you for organising this. May life be easier for you, mods.
> 
> Happy not so new year!
> 
> Enjoy~

There was a relatively new hospital located in a suburban area, a satellite city to Seoul with the inhabitants covering all walks of life from the destitute to the plutocrat; the Sacred Life Hospital. It was a peculiar hospital specialising in lifestyle management via a multidisciplinary approach. An approach not many professionals were keen on for the pressure it had. Nonetheless, it was a necessity with the advancement made pertaining to health management.

  
With lifestyle management as their forte, it meant that the hospital was supposed to have specialists who had mastery not only over the diseases but also of non-medicinal interventions such as therapies and related life changes which was also known as alternative medicine. To group it into alternative medicine was not enough either for they also covered traditional medicine. The best definition would be holistic medicine.

  
Anyways, enough with the technicalities. That was not what we’re here for but necessary to understand because due to being this type of hospital, there was a severe issue going on. A major problem they couldn’t rectify in short notice due to a disastrous vehicular accident that took the life of their dietician. To top that off, their gastroenterologist team was lacking manpower since their hospital became more in demand. A vlogger who had an enteric problem shared vlogs of her treatments and progress, which had made them viral and the shoot of popularity brought in clients for that department.

  
The situation gave Junmyeon headaches. In moments like this he wished Yixing, his partner in creating this specialised hospital, would take up more of the managerial works, but he also knew Yixing was not keen on administration. There would be more trouble brewing if Yixing was removed from his optimal habitat. Let the genius doctor do his magic as the head of their complicated and rare disease team. Junmyeon had to bite through the mounting complaints and moans of their shareholders and staff for the time being.

  
After finally receiving the news that an experienced dietician and an internist specialising in gastroenterology would be reporting soon, Junmyeon could breathe easier. They were a precious combo the main hospital had sent on their way after months of push and pull and the harrowing experience of dealing with visiting specialists. The two couldn’t have come at a better time. It was getting morbid with the amount of work building up.

  
Yes, they were the protagonists in this story despite the lack of antagonists.

  
The hospital staff were ecstatic to welcome the two newcomers. Despite their busy schedules, they had a tradition in their hospital in initiating fresh bloods into the family. It was nothing scary or out of the norm really. Just a simple introduction done in the middle of the indoor garden of the hospital lobby. A space open for all to come, accessible even by the different levels of the building with a skylight illuminating it naturally.

  
Using a microphone meant for the lobby’s announcements, at 7.25 am sharp, Junmyeon’s voice reverberated, “Today I would like to welcome Dr Byun Baekhyun and Dr Doh Kyungsoo into our family. Please welcome them.” The head of the internal medicine department gestured for either of them to take the microphone.

  
Dr Doh Kyungsoo and Dr Byun Baekhyun walked to the centre, shoulders brushed against each other as Baekhyun held the microphone. With a boxy and a heart smiles they introduced themselves.

  
“Hello, I’m Byun Baekhyun, your internist with gastroenterology being my specialty.” Baekhyun gave a wide square smile with his cheery introduction. For a few seconds, their eyes met and their lips upturned as Baekhyun held the microphone to Kyungsoo’s mouth.

  
Turning his attention back to the audience, Kyungsoo skimmed through the levels before saying, “Your dietician, Doh Kyungsoo,” with his gentle smoky voice.

  
They both bowed together with a synchronised, “Please take care of us.” Their bowing stunned many. A shock because their bowing were not the slight bows most licensed doctors that came to the hospital would do. Instead, they bent their bodies for 90ᵒ bows for a full thirty seconds. A show of humility and respect.

  
Eyes were blown, sweat had clothes drenched and souls had left bodies. Thank goodness, no one suffered from a heart attack with their heart being attacked by the two striking men who looked no older than their twenties but were actually already in their mid-thirties. With their handsome faces coupled with an exemplary first impression, hearts were shaken.

  
Someone hollered, “Are you married, Drs?”

  
“Yes, we’re married,” said the two simultaneously. However, their responses were swallowed amidst the cacophony that erupted from the question, hence going unheard by the majority. The ones who heard were a handful of doctors and nurses who stood nearby.

  
The five minutes allocated for their introduction concluded and the hospital staff dispersed.

  
\--

  
As weeks turned into months, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo assimilated themselves into the dynamics of their departments. Both finding their ways with the staff they could connect best with; work wise and also their personalities.

  
Kyungsoo clicked with Nurse Chanyeol whilst Baekhyun to Nurse Jongdae. The four of them were close with each other either way.

  
Park Chanyeol and Kim Jongdae, a long-married couple, infamous for their obnoxious public display of affection. They might not kiss in public, but the trailing of touches, the way they looked at each other, the way they bickered, the lack of personal space between the two and the list went on and on. All in all, their love for each other was palpable. Others could feel their mutual thirst. Though they kept everything PG-13, to most, the gazes they left lingering on each other was blatantly envy-inducing. Finding such a relationship in a hospital setting was rare, maintaining one since they were in high school was even rarer. How could anyone not long for such a bond?

Anyways, with their go-to nurses being a couple, it made all the cases shared between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo smoother to manoeuvre. With their chosen specialty, there were many such cases and it was a divine fate. The two Drs couldn’t be happier. Best of all, Jongdae and Chanyeol were competent nurses. They made the case transfers much more thorough than what Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had experienced in their previous hospital. Each other’s whereabouts were also much easier to be found.

  
On one occurrence:

  
Kyungsoo found Baekhyun at the staffroom thanks to Chanyeol. His brows were scrunched up as he read his case files while munching on a sausage covered with what looked to be some kind of blue jam, every now and then picking up a pen to scribble something. For Baekhyun’s sake, Kyungsoo hoped the gastroenterologist was eating some fibres too.

  
When he stood over said doctor, he crossed his hands as he looked at the untouched salad in the opened bento box. “How many times did I tell you, you cannot eat only protein, Baekhyun. You’ll get gassy from the indigestion. Your kidneys will be overworking with the extra protein in your blood. You need fibre and enough carb too.”

  
With hands flailing and a high-pitched squealing, Baekhyun almost dropped his sausage. “For the hundredth time, can you not sneak up on me?”

  
“If you eat your fibres, I don’t need to,” said Kyungsoo as he pulled out a chair to sit by Baekhyun’s side, nigh an inch separated them.

  
“I’ll eat them after I finish my sausage,” a smirk and wiggling eyebrows earned Baekhyun a slap to the back of his head. He yelped, “Hey!” An intense glare and pouty lips were sent to Kyungsoo, to only be poked away by him.

  
The best way to deal with one Byun Baekhyun was to not give in to his nonsense, hence Kyungsoo went straight to business. He squared his shoulders, and fixed his eyes on Baekhyun’s shiny ones. “So, why do I have a trail of your patients?” Kyungsoo gestured to a magically appeared stack of files. He needed to discuss about their patients, but before he could do that, he had to unload.

  
“Because they needed to see you, duh,” stated Baekhyun matter-o-factly as he dipped his almost finished sausage into a dollop of the blueberry jam and the yellow mustard in his container.

  
Kyungsoo tilted his head. “This is like the twenty-ninth patient this week and that’s from you alone.” He was not complaining about the number of cases per se, their clinics were opened for 5 days a week, there were bound to be many cases. However, there was something more he was getting to.

  
A smudge distracted him, he pointed to the smeared jam on the tip of Baekhyun’s lip. Baekhyun tried licking the jam and then asked if there were more before answering the question. Kyungsoo shook his head, exasperated with the sloppiness. He used his thumb to wipe the remaining jam and licked his finger to clean it. Baekhyun smiled brightly at the touch. He scooted over, closing the remaining distance between them.

  
“They had dietary problems. It’s either you or Doyoung. Since Doyoung is new, I don’t want to give him the more complicated cases. Plus, I know you love them,” added Baekhyun as he leaned against the back of his chair, hand massaging Kyungsoo’s neck. An attempt to loosen Kyungsoo up, he was too tensed.

  
Doyoung was not new to the hospital like they were, but he was inexperienced as this was his first year as a licensed dietician. The plain truth was that, Baekhyun didn’t have much confidence for him.

  
That was the quandary; lack of faith. Understandable, but needed to be resolved as soon as possible lest the younger dietician wouldn’t be getting the best experience he could have.

  
True to Baekhyun’s words, amongst the patients Baekhyun had sent to him, none was a direct case. From Crohn’s disease concurrent with Celiac disease and Systemic Lupus Erythematous (SLE) with endometriosis, the cancers; all came with a long list of allergies and medical history or with nothing at all to grasp onto, yet had a litany of complications. Honestly, he really did enjoy the challenge, nonetheless, his colleague needed to learn too.

  
The thoughts turn into a cyclone in Kyungsoo’s mind and Baekhyun’s left leg fidgeted. The specialist knew what was brewing inside the dietician. Kyungsoo grabbed at the thigh, squeezing the muscles. “Don’t tell me you only gave him irritable bowel syndrome cases?”

  
“What’s wrong with them?” Now, the doctor was getting defensive, mumbling, “I do give him other cases.”

  
“Direct cases all of them.” Kyungsoo sighed. “He needs to learn too, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo leaned back and rubbed his belly absent-mindedly. “He’ll only become efficient if he gets the exposure.” Doyoung needed the experience, managing his own cases was wholly distinct from reviewing what others did. Better for him to face them now, while he was adapting and adaptable, before any habits were set in stone. Kyungsoo explained to Baekhyun as he kneaded the specialist’s thigh.

  
The pair of broad shoulders deflated, his eyes becoming watery. Baekhyun accepted the handkerchief Kyungsoo offered. He wiped his watery eyes and laid his forehead on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I know… I’ll give him some later.”

  
Unfortunately, Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun was just placating him by agreeing now, but not coming through later. He was very sure that Baekhyun did not intend to actually do it for the near future. Only after Doyoung had proven himself as a capable dietician with his current cases would Baekhyun send him more complicated ones, unless Kyungsoo could convince him otherwise or a miracle happened. At least, the other specialists weren’t as particular as Baekhyun. Baekhyun was spoilt since he had Kyungsoo from the beginning of his career.

  
Kyungsoo patted the head on his shoulder. But, Baekhyun was unmoving. “Hey, sleepyhead, wake up, we need to talk about Mr Yoo.” A case file was opened and they discussed while Kyungsoo finished Baekhyun’s leftovers.

  
By the third case, suddenly, Baekhyun stood up. The chair toppled behind him as he took off to the en suite toilet. Loud retching echoed.

  
The chair placed back on its legs, Kyungsoo grabbed a bottled water, dropped a pill that effervesce in the liquid and walked to the en suite. He rubbed Baekhyun’s back. “You ate too fast."

  
Baekhyun glared at Kyungsoo as he stood up and poked at Kyungsoo’s belly with a pout. Mumbling something under his breath.

  
Kyungsoo shook his head and ruffled Baekhyun’s. “Go rinse your mouth and drink this.”

  
They returned to the files, but before their seats warmed, Baekhyun’s phone blared and he was called out for an abrupt meeting about an emergency case. Phone by the ear, he ran, leaving Kyungsoo to tidy his stuff up without even looking back. He had no time, someone’s life was critical. Kyungsoo shook his head, but he was used to this. He was glad he was not a doctor. Too much stress. He preferred having less stress in his life. Unlike Baekhyun who thrived in high tension situations.

  
Once everything was cleared and in place, Kyungsoo checked his buzzing phone. Chanyeol sent him a series of screenshots from group chats he was not privy to.

  
Like every happenstance in the hospital, especially since Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were in the sought after list of potential husbands, their interactions went viral in various group chats. Pictures of Kyungsoo domineering over Baekhyun while the latter scrunched his face was shared out of context, added to the many pictures of them being confrontational to each other. Both of their fans defending their respective crushes. With some even throwing comments about them being together, to the dismissal of the majority. Everyone agreed that they were close, reasoned by them originating from the same hospital.

  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and chuckled. What could he say? They were funny and the pictures came out rather good. Then, he checked the other messages in his inbox. With nothing else for him to work on, as it was past his working hours, Kyungsoo clocked out.

  
\--

  
It’s another day at work with Baekhyun doing the dead man’s hours. Pitying the Dr, especially knowing about his current sensitive palate, Kyungsoo had prepared something for him yesterday. Now, he needed to go to the Dr’s department’s pantry to collect the food containers since Baekhyun had forgotten them.

  
Kyungsoo sighed as he neared the pantry. The noises coming through the door meant he won’t be getting his peace. More so when he found two teens chatting animatedly over their phones. One with thick eyebrows while the other had thin wide lips. “What are you two doing here?”

  
“Hi, Dr Doh.” The one with thin lips pushed a wrapped lunchbox across the table they were sitting at. “Grangran asked me to send this to Dr Byun. He said something about wanting to eat marinated shrimp gimbap to Grangran so she made it.”

  
Checking his wristwatch. “Weren’t the two of you supposed to be in school right now? You could just leave a note on the box.”

  
“And miss getting our hugs?” questioned the one with thick lips.

  
Thin lips answered straight away, “No way are we missing on hugs, right, Minjoon. Where’s Dr Byun by the way?”

  
“Yes, Seojoon!” agreed Minjoon.

  
As though summoned, Baekhyun appeared. “What are you two doing here?”

  
“Dr Doh asked the same question,” Seojoon gave a stupid looking smile with all the smugness he could muster. “Min brought the thing you wanted to eat, Dr Byun.”

  
Another self-satisfied smile, “Yeah, grangran said you need to share it with Dr Doh. She misses the two of you. You should visit her soon.”

  
The two boys hugged Baekhyun and stole one from Kyungsoo too before scurrying away, “Bye!” Minjoon and Seojoon exited after bowing to a doctor leaning at the door frame.

  
“Who were they?” asked Oh Sehun, the newest heartthrob addition, a paediatrician who just came back from his attachment at the main branch. Tall, handsome and most vital, competent.

  
Before either Baekhyun or Kyungsoo could answer, Kim Minseok barged in, “Why did I see the back of my nephews in the corridor?”

  
“They were your nephews?” turned Sehun to the psychologist.

  
Minseok looked at Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. He smiled as he said, “The children of my first cousin. Yes, my nephews.” He searched the table. “Soo, did grandmother send ganjang gejang?”

  
Picking up the hints because Sehun was brilliant like that, “Wait, you’re related to Minseok-hyung?”  
Kyungsoo wanted to pinch Minseok since he could feel Baekyun was getting annoyed.

Baekhyun was very possessive and protective of his marinated seafood. “Yes. But that ganjang gejang is Baekhyun’s. Can’t believe grandma made the twins send these for you.” There were two 2-litre containers filled to the brim with crabs and a 1-litre container with marinated shrimps.

“Just because you can’t eat raw food, doesn’t mean I can’t. Don’t get mad at me ‘cos I’m going to fill my belly with all of this.” His nose was getting runny, but not as much as the saliva collecting in his mouth. Baekhyun was already slurping.

  
If eyes could kill, Baekhyun would be a corpse ready to be cut open for anatomy lessons by Kyungsoo’s deadly stare of envy. Then, he thought of something he was very grateful about. The thought soothed his envious heart. “The trade-off is better for me though.”

  
Minseok snorted, knowing fully well what Kyungsoo was insinuating to. “Yes, I enjoy the development of Baek paying tribute to the porcelain throne.”

  
Baekhyun stuck out his tongue at the two, pulling the containers close to his chest.

  
Kind of lost, Sehun tried to change the topic, “I love ganjang gejang. Could I have some?” puppy eyes on full display from Sehun’s handsome face. A demeanour evoking the feeling of wanting to care from others.

  
However, it was the wrong time. If it was any other time, maybe next year, Baekhyun would definitely share his food. He was not one to be stingy with his food. Unfortunately, not today. Not tomorrow. Not any time soon. Merely the idea of another person touching his food made him want to hiss. Which he did with the biggest pout and twinkly eyes.

  
Kyungsoo smacked the back of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekyun yelped and his pout intensified. He shook his head in that quick small movement. Utterly cute. As devastating as Sehun’s puppy eyes, Baekhyun’s had more impact on Kyungsoo.

  
The dietician’s expression softened as his heart did.

  
“Don’t mind him, he’s been stressed.” Kyungsoo shook his head and turned to Baekhyun. He flicked at Baekhyun’s forehead, snapping him completely out of his hissy fit. Then he rubbed at the welt left behind. “Eat your food, if you can’t share them, at least let Sehun have a taste and don’t finish all of them in one go. Or you’ll get diarrhoea.” Then, Kyungsoo looked at Minseok and tilted his head, signalling with his eyebrow.

  
Thank goodness, Minseok got the hint. “Sehun-ah, I know a place with delicious ganjang gejang. Why don’t I take you there tonight?”

  
…

  
It was another Friday at the hospital to most. Patients checking in and checking out. Some were getting better, some not so. Death was a constant presence at the hospital regardless of how good they were. It invited the old, the young, critical or not, it was a matter of allotted time ending. Doctors had their heart shaken, especially those in the critical care. A reminder that they were not God, and life was borrowed. All in their hands were effort and hope for the results, which were a matter of life and death, were out of their hands.

  
They live among the startling bright and the muted grey. A witness to the extremes of living.  
Nonetheless, happy occasions didn’t elude them as the world was an equilibrium. When there was death, new life was given too. Not just the happiness of births, but also the new lives provided by cured ailments. Besides, souls might find their mates at the hospital.

  
Dr Doh Kyungsoo (PhD) and Dr Byun Baekhyun (MD) had been at Sacred Life for about four months now. Each with their trails of admirers and also antis. Hey, some people just loved to hate, abysmally rude with their envy. Said admirers and antis, the ones who were their colleagues, received a letter today.

  
A letter wrapped in a simple pristine ivory envelope.

  
Opening said envelope could potentially give a heart attack to many.

  
Some opened it as soon as they saw it in their lockers, some forgot about the letter. However, the news of content of the letters travelled fast. In its wake were many emotions ranging from happiness to broken hearts. Yet, none approached the senders to broach the subject other than to confirm their reservations.

  
The day passed on like any other day.

  
\--

  
29 September 20**

  
The Autumn air was getting colder but the day was warm and the yellowing leaves created a magnificent atmosphere.

  
In the centre, a simple wooden arch decorated with dandelions, daisies, red tulips, lilies of the valley, white and red roses stood. Surrounding the centrepiece, guests sat on the lined chairs, hushed in their disbelief. Two couples who looked like older versions of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun and the two boys who had been going to the hospital sat in the front row.

  
A tune filled the ceremony softly, it was Chanyeol on the grand piano. When Jongdae’s angelic voice accompanied the piano, two men in suits walked down to the centrepiece, hand in hand.

  
Many gasped as their eyes saw something they should have noticed sooner.

  
Kyungsoo was carrying. The suit he was wearing couldn’t hide the bump. Probably, he had no intention to hide it in the first place.

  
By the centrepiece, an officiator smiled at the couple and recited the prepared scripts.

  
Baekhyun brought Kyungsoo’s hands to his lips, eyes affixed on Kyungsoo’s. Inches separated them. If it weren’t for the baby bump, they would be closer.

  
The music stopped, signalling the couple to vow once again.

  
They were in their own world.

  
Kyungsoo cupped Baekhyun’s left cheek.

  
“Being in love is not easy, but you make it easier. You make me mad, you make me crazy, you make me desperate for your love. For you were generous in loving me. In my stumbles, you braced me. In my falls, you picked me up. In my sorrows, you shined light. Fate gave my heart to you and I’m never unwilling. You have my heart for always.”

  
Baekhyun took the hand on his cheek and placed it on top of his beating heart.

  
“As fate gave your heart to me, mine had always been yours. Not one day had passed since my eyes laid on you that it had not beat without you in it. You have cared for me in my ugliest. You have loved me in my worst. You had relentlessly walked by my side. As much as you are a part of me, I’m yours eternally. My dearest Kyungsoo, will you continue to have me forevermore?”

  
It was Kyungsoo’s turn to gather Baekhyun’s hands and kiss them. “I will.”

  
The officiator signalled for the two boys.

  
Minjoon and Seojoon cleared their throats and present two rings to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. The rings exchanged hands, slipped into the rightful places.

  
“Today, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have renewed their vows for each other. May you be blessed. It is with great pleasure that I conclude this ceremony. Please, celebrate! You may now kiss!”

  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Do excuse the formatting discrepancies. My internet is wonky atm and editing with my phone is tough.
> 
> So, I wanted an established relationship that went unnoticed simply because people didn't want to listen and see with open mind. Kinda a secret but not really a secret relationship. I hope their fondness for each other is depicted without being to overt. 
> 
> How is it? Lol tis short and sweet.


End file.
